


Lorelei

by kimdarae (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: :), F/F, Might Have A Happy Ending, Or not, They All Gay, angsty, jennie is a mermaid but she might be a wolf kind of au?, not your neurotypical type of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kimdarae
Summary: Things have always been confusing in Jisoo's head, but one thing she's damn sure of: There's no way Jennie Kim isn't a mystical being.(Insipired by Caitlin R. Kiernan's 'The Drowning Girl' [http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11515328-the-drowning-girl], Ladies' Code's amazing song 'Lorelei' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MqpXSxc40U] - and consequently the German folktale from which the song's title was taken off, 'Lorelei' [http://www.uexpress.com/tell-me-a-story/2010/10/24/the-siren-lorelei-a-german-folktale] -, Brazilian/Tupi & Guaraní mythology tale 'Iara - A Mãe das Águas' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iara_(mythology)] and twitter username lensprisyazhenko's beautiful fanart of mermaid-ish Jensoo [https://twitter.com/lenprisyazhenko/status/815508502718324736])





	

Jisoo was almost sure Jennie was a mermaid. Unless she was a wolf – and if that was the case, Jisoo would still be partially right, after all that was a close second to her initial theory. How could Kim Jennie, with her beautiful voice that no beeswax could muffle, not be a mermaid? She was everything a mermaid would ever dream of being. Beautiful, mysterious, deadly. Captivating. A master on the art of drowning poor sailors – like Jisoo herself was, somehow – deceived by her sweet smile and empty eyes.

  
Rosie thought her friend’s theory was just silly. _“Not everything has to be mystic, Jisoo”_ she would repeat like a mantra whenever the Jennie topic was brought up. Jisoo thought Rosie was the silly one. Not only silly but terribly mistaken. How could she be so sure? And how could she simply say that so blatantly..? The mere idea of a world not completely full of mysteries and magic scared Jisoo to death – she would honestly rather drown on Jennie’s treacherous song (Although, in fact, she would very much like it).

  
Standing between the two poles – Jisoo’s incantations and Rosie’s ordinarily boring world – was Lisa. She did not want to drag herself into her friend’s never ending discussions, although she was always somehow forced to participate. Lisa did not want to jeopardize the relationship between her and Rosie before it even got a chance to start, but she did not want to lie. She, as well as the oldest of the trio, also thought something about Jennie Kim was not as ordinary as Rosie believed.

  
Although she did not want to, deep inside Jisoo understood Rosie’s skepticism towards her theories. Jisoo’s mind was never really trustworthy and thanks to her misleading thoughts, the three of them had learned some rather bitter lessons. The fact that she could not trust her on mind haunted and hurt Jisoo. Her rotten, broken mind would always get in the way, and after 22 years of being tricked by her own thoughts, she did really have a positive image of her mind – and neither did Rosie, but no one ever blamed for that.

  
Still, Jennie would always express how amused by Jisoo’s mind she was. _“What a beautiful way of thinking you have, very much like yourself”_ she once mumbled to Jisoo as they talked on the rooftop of Jisoo’s apartment, stargazing and sailing through each other’s seas discovering brand new continents just for the two of them. Jisoo blushed, taken off guard – which was surprising. Jisoo never blushed, Jisoo was never with her defenses down… or at least it was what she thought. Around Jennie she did not feel the need to protect herself. She did not feel the need to be careful. She was just Kim Jisoo and the other girl was just Jennie Kim ~~, the mermaid~~.

  
And that is how she knew Jennie was a mermaid. Jennie sang to Jisoo and suddenly Jisoo was not afraid. She let go of her tiny boat’s helm and it started to sink; and she could not care less. She ran across the prow and jumped to meet her siren, her Lorelei, her Jennie.

  
The thing is Jisoo never learned how to swim.


End file.
